Time Will Tell
by Bon-Bon Emerson
Summary: A oneshot on Diego's thoughts at the end of Continental Drift. Contains spoilers for all four movies. I've edited it THREE TIMES, and it's now more detailed and, in my opinion, better than when I first submitted it. Rated K PLUS for VERY mild course language. R & R please! I would really LOVE more reviews! Also, PM me or write a review if you think I should write more chapters.


I look around at the faces of each and every unique member of my "herd". I can hardly believe how much has changed since I left Soto's pack. What began as a tiny gang of three bachelors, with serious emotional scarring and trust issues, along with a human baby, has now become a close, happy "family", nine members strong. Literally the day before I met Manny and Sid, I had never allowed the thought of even being nice to, let alone befriending, any animal that wasn't a sabre cross my mind. And look where I am now.

Meeting those two, and of course baby "Pinky", changed me. Whilst trying to return the baby, or, in my case, set the other three up to be ambushed and subsequently eaten by my pack and I, I realised that herbivores weren't just prey, but people too. I realised what it felt like to be around others who actually had any care and concern for me outside their own interests and needs. I realised that others, Manny specifically, had experienced much greater pain than I ever had. Then, when Manny almost got himself killed to save my spiteful, sneaky soul, I knew I couldn't go through with Soto's plan to smite him and Pinky. I, later, returned Manny's favour when I nearly died trying to protect him from my pack, who I turned on at the last minute. That, I really only have myself to blame for. I should have let them in on the plan earlier - it wasn't like it was_ that _late when I began having second thoughts about following through with it. Come to think of it, it really is a miracle that I met friends like Manny and Sid, who were willing to show me mercy and forgiveness after I brutally backstabbed them like that. They have taught me how to trust, and be trustworthy, and about true friendship. They helped me find my conscience.

Anyway, at least we got Pinky back to his dad, safe and sound. Thinking about it, I really miss that kid. He would be all grown-up by now. I wonder if he ever thinks about, or even remembers, us. I wonder if he has a girl, and his own little "Pinky Jr." in tow by now. Probably.

And yet, I don't. I never pictured myself with a girl of my own, let alone as a father. I know that I was really, genuinely happy for Manny when he got a second chance at the whole "settling down and having kids" thing with Ellie, but I never imagined that sort of life for myself. When Peaches was born, I thought to myself, _This is the closest you'll ever get to parenthood, so enjoy it. _That may be why I let a little tear slip from my eye at that moment. And of course, _Ellie_, who seems to see straight through the facades of everyone she meets, _had_ to see it, of all people. Damn.

But Shira, she's different. She's a beautiful girl sabre, who has come from a similar background to me: a large, murderous, arrogant, vengeful group. One that acts like a "family" most of the time, but in serious, life-or-death situations, it becomes clear that every animal is only out there for him or herself. She makes me feel fulfilled, and complete. She makes me feel emotions that I've never felt before. For the first time in years, I have someone who is willing to physically and verbally fight with me, and is actually quite a match for me at that. Manny was probably right when he said that I was "in love" with her, though it felt weird to hear it said aloud. Okay, he was right, though I will never admit to that. For now.

What happens now? Where do we start, in this new land that is to be our new home? And what exactly is the deal between me and Shira, from now on? Sure, she wants to stay with us and be a part of the "herd", but how am I supposed to know if she reciprocates my, for lack of a better word, "feelings" for her? All I know is that, after she asked to stay with us, I kept my gaze fixed on her beauty for a few silent moments, and she seemed to be staring back, in a similar way, like a reflection in a frozen pond. What did that mean? Why must females be so subtle and confusing? I hate her! But I really do love her, all the same. All I can think and hope for now is that only time will tell.


End file.
